New Place, New Start
by Skyverfox
Summary: Just a little story I wrote for a new character I made. Rated T for alcohol consumption, swearing, and implied nudity. Carmine, Rossie, and Kat all belong to: /sorimmori June belongs to me All characters are over 21


"New place, new start."

June reminded herself again, standing outside a frat house. She had managed to snag an invite by grabbing the right bro and buying him enough beer to supply a small party of his own, she could hear the resounding thrumb of the bass line from the music inside. It sounded like a good time, so why the hell was she standing out here like a jackass? She took another breath making her way up the steps to the door and grabbing the handle. It twisted before she could turn the knob and the door swung inward, it happened to be the guy she had grabbed earlier. A taller black wolf with some kind of non-descript surfer tattoo on his arm, in fact everything about the guy was non-descript. He just didn't stand out in a crowd of jocks that he seemed to huddle around like a moth to a flame.

"Oh! Hey, new girl! Get in here! I have been bragging bout you I thought you were a no show!"

June rolled her eyes at his sudden surfer like voice that he hadn't had when she'd seen him earlier. The shark stepped inside, it was show time, her stage, her time to shine. She brushed aside her hair, the side shave showing. She loved her new haircut, added to her flair. Tight gym shorts around her thigs and hips, with a grey tank. Had to show off the guns, which where kind of offset by the mass of freckles around her eyes and across the bridge of her snout. Her big, powerful tail swayed while she walked. As always, she got a few stares, but burgundy hair with pink bangs made a person stand out.

She flashed the crowd a toothy grin her confidence swelling, while she made her way straight to the kitchen to take a few shots. Which instantly got the little crowd in there going, she grabbed a slice of pizza. Which gave her time to eyeball the room, walking up to a lonely male fox she lifted her hand to slide along his jaw, she also winked at female cat and her friend. This was what she loved, having fun, teasing everyone and looking awesome while she did it. It was hard being new, it was even harder when you were running from something.

The Carmel skinned shark walked out into the main room where a ping pong table was set up. She knew this game well, another wide toothy grin spread across her face. She wanted to drink, she wanted to forget and most of all she wanted to beat others at drinking.

"Clear the way boys, the queen is here!"

June called making her way through the crowd to play when a voice came from behind her.

"Oh really?"

Juniper raised a brow and turned to see a rather surprising sight. Standing in front of her was a slightly shorter shark girl, she had messy black hair that was tucked under a red ball cap, the green tank top and blue shorts made her pop. But, what kept your attention was her cocky stance and big strong arms. The shorter shark girl's golden eyes slid over June, taking it all in, a sharp toothed grin growing on the shorter girl's face.

"You think you can hang? Let's play then!"

The shorter girl pushed passed her a light push with her shoulder against June's. A few of the boys started chanting.

"Carmine! Carmine! Carmine! Carmine!"

June raised a brow at this Carmine and then smirked. "Oh, we will play alright!"

June let Carmine go first. The shorter shark wasted no time sinking the ball right into the middle cup and then looked right a June, her look expectant and cocky.

"Try to keep up. I don't wanna get bored."

June grumbled grabbing the cup and chugging it down the chants of "Chug" echoing through the air, June set the cup face down on the end of her table and grabbed her own ball, returning a shot. Which got a resounding.

"OH!"

Geez, how drunk were these people already? The taller shark pushed the thought away, smirking at Carmine who already downed the cup and was taking another shot. Back and forth they went, Carmine was surprisingly good at this. But, June matched her every time, basketball skills coming into play a little. They managed to get down to the last two cups, June lifted and fired. Bouncing off the rim. At this point they had attracted a small crowd. Carmine gave a satisfied grin rolling the ping pong ball between her thumb, pointer and middle finger. June grinned right back, acting like the game wasn't over but she knew otherwise. Carmine, true to form. Took her shot the ball flying high into the air, it hit the hanging lamp above and fell perfectly into June's last cup. The room went nuts and June was even impressed, she lifted the cup and drank, when she lowered it, the ping pong ball was wedged between her teeth. The room was cheering and chanting, June was playing up her loss.

"Not too bad, you seem to hold your own." Carmine said from behind June. "C'mon, and hang with me a bit."

Carmine finished before walking towards the stairs, June shrugged and followed. Carmine seemed cool, like really cool, and popular judging by the chant she had gotten at the start. She was clearly athletic by her look, plus she had this…swagger about her, it was almost intoxicating…or was that the booze? How many cups had been on the table? She looked back but the crowd was in the way she shook her head. She was defiantly buzzed, if not a very tiny bit tipsy. Carmine sat down on the third step and June sat next to her.

"Carmine."

She said rather flatly while smirking at June. Whose face suddenly got hot, she wasn't sure if it was from the beer or the smile. The redness on her cheeks made her freckles stand out more.

"Juniper, but call me June."

"Juniper!? That is an interesting name, so June. What brings you out here?"

"Basketball, got picked up on the collage circuit."

June was flat out lying, well sort of. She had come here for Basketball, but there was another reason. One she cared not to discuss. So the Basketball was a great cover.

"Oh, so you are new?"

Carmine got a wicked grin that sent a shiver up the taller girls back. She couldn't tell if she was scared or interested. Carmine was a mix of Sexy and intimidating, but in a kind of relaxed, laid back kind of way.

"Yeah…Just got here a few days ago. Place seems cool."

June tried to play it cool.

"I know you didn't bring me over here to talk about Collage shit."

June decided to be blunt. Carmine just laughed and then shrugged.

"You caught me, I just wanted to get away from the crowd. They get a bit grabby after they get excited. But, you seem up to giving people a show. I wanna see if you can keep up with me tonight, you do even half as good as I think. Maybe I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

Without waiting for June's reaction Carmine stood walked over to a table and shout.

"Who the Hell wants to arm wrestle! New girl is taking on all comers!"

June felt her face get hot again. Carmine turned and winked at her before sitting a chair in position, and patting the seat. June rolled her eyes, smirking she walked over to the chair, taking her seat and putting one muscled arm up onto the table. She let her eyes linger on Carmine while she gathered June's first opposition.

"Losers drink!"

June added, throwing a jab back at Carmine who snickered in return. The first guy came up, a burly lizard and planted his elbow on the table.

"Loser has the kiss the winner."

He said with a cocky grin.

June flashed her sharp pearly whites again.

"Sure thing, small fry."

Their hands locked, June hated guys like him who tried to stupid gimmicks like that. All talk, and no substance. She waited for the signal to go and the match was over so fast even Carmine seemed impressed, she let out a little whistle through her teeth. June chuckled looking at the lizard who was holding his aching wrist. June reached over and grabbed his face and pushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Rules, is rules."

Once she was done deflating that kid's ego, there seemed to be less in line to arm wrestle. June reached out grabbing some guys solo cup and downing the drink.

"C'mon!"

She shouted and waited, eventually more challengers came. The game getting harder as it went, either the guys where getting stronger or the booze was setting in. After a long match she managed to pin a large wolf's wrist on the table and huffed, rolling her wrist around. It was getting rather sore, along with the point of her elbow, after a second, she beamed.

"Aw, no more?"

Carmine sat down across from her and placed her powerful arm on the table. June swallowed hard, but played her part and lifted her arm. She rolled her neck and with her free hand brushed her hair back and too the side. Giving Carmine her own cocky grin, she was covered in sweat at this point. Exhausted from five rounds and drinking for fun in between. She took a breath and locked hands with Carmine; the girls grip was strong. This would be fun, the signal to start came and the battle began. The cocky smirk never left Carmine's face, nor June's. Though she did furrow her brow, the pair locked eye's, their arms and hands shaking while the pushed against each other. Their equally big muscles bulged and showed to the entire room even in the dim light of the crappy lamp. It was a test of wills right now, June found herself lost in Carmine's gaze the sound of the frat boys around them shouting and the party girls whooping it up faded. She was focused, she wanted to win. She hated losing, June's face started to redden, making her freckles stand out once again. The table was shaking a little, before Carmine started to push just a bit. June held her ground at Carmine's assault before getting her chance to push when Carmine let up on the pressure, they were back at square one. Carmine's brows raised, June felt the sweat pouring down from her brow. She had to work at this. Back and froth it went to a stalemate almost every time, people around them chanting and going nuts.

June picked her moment and pushed hard bringing Carmine within centimeters of touching the table, but Carmine held strong until June tired out. It went back up to the center and then the next few moments were nothing but Carmine slowly gaining an advantage. It was probably only a few seconds from when Carmine almost touched to when she had June in the same position, but it felt like several minutes. June grunted and pushed with everything she had, but eventually a loud slam and a mix of cheers and awes filled the air. June threw her head back and groaned.

"Damnit!"

She said softly and rolled her wrist; her arm was numb from the position. She looked up and Carmine handed her a cup.

"Loser's drink, remember."

June smiled weakly and took the glass downing it without hesitation. The party rolled on, with the duo laughing at idiots, drinking for almost any reason. Carmine at one point picked a fight with some dude bro, who, in turn. Shoved June only to get laid the hell out. Carmine laughed at that and the pair made their way out of the party before shit got real.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on their face!? You'd have thought they'd never seen a girl deck a guy before!"

June said, before laughing while they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, fuckin idiots! Who has a party and doesn't stock more than one keg? Look, I'll get us a ride, we can keep this party rollin."

Carmine responded getting out her phone and texting someone. The duo sat on the sidewalk. Shit talking the party they had been ejected from, June slurring her words a bit. Which, Carmine just laughed about and poked fun. Eventually a car came and June managed to get herself into the back seat, she didn't remember much after that. Carmine saying something about parties, and such. Before it all went black.

June was in the dark, she heard laughing. Familiar laughing, she started to run. Words echoing in the air.

"You'll never fit in."

"You can't go in here!"

"Don't believe them, they are a liar."

"You can't trust people like that."

"Why do they let them play on the Girl's team!?"

"Faker!"

"FREAK!"

June sat up with a start, she was covered in sweat, huffing heavily. She grabbed her chest catching her breath. Looking around the room she was on a couch, some blanket tossed over her. She didn't know where she was, her head was pounding. She quickly ripped off the blanket, thankful to see she still had clothes on. Looking around she took a moment, catching her breath before deciding not to go exploring in some strange place she spotted the front door, and let herself out. Her memory was hazy, this must have been Carmine's place. Or, she hoped it was anyway. She didn't wait around and just got directions and went to her dorm.

June didn't see Carmine much over the next few weeks, in fact it had been over a month. The weather had turned. Not that she was focused on the strong, powerful, sexy shark woman or anything… Yeah. She was just doing classes and learning the area. In fact, she didn't see Carmine until a few more weeks. She was at a basketball game, her first for the new school. She making her way into the arena, when a familiar voice called out.

"Yo, June!"

It was Carmine. June got a huge smile on her face, but then she spotted the girl who had an arm around Carmine, she was a dog, about June's height with a mess of afro like hair on her head. Honestly, she was cute as a button. She seemed really chill, not paying much attention to things, glancing at her own phone. She looked up and gave June a slight wave with a few fingers. June felt the pit of her stomach drop, to say she was attracted to Carmine was accurate but the way they held each other she knew any chances she had were sunk.

"Hey, Carmine. Sorry for bailing like that, I…was late for class."

That was a terrible lie.

"No sweat, you passed out pretty quick when we got in the car. I figured sleeping it off was best, Rosie was cool with you taking the couch."

Carmine responded and motioned to the taller dog girl who was apparently named Rosie.

"Hey."

Was all that Rosie said, still tapping at her phone.

June cocked a brow and then shrugged.

"Well thanks for the couch. Nice to meet you Rosie…are you too?"

Rosie nodded with a grin and Carmine gave a big toothy smirk. June tried not to show the disappointment in the statement. She instead focused on the positive, at least she had met another gay couple so no worries about that with her new friends. Still it hurt, she told herself she never had a chance anyway. She perked herself up, and made herself probably a bit louder than she meant.

"Nice! People at my old school where shit about that. Glad to see people here are more progressive. Look I need to…"

June's phone buzzed, who the hell was texting her. No one had her new number as far as she knew, she pulled up the phone and flipped it open, her face went pale at the message and attached picture. She felt sick, Very sick. Her breathing becoming shallow and heart racing, she wanted to run she wanted cry all from this small message. Carmine frowned, Rosie reached over to touch June's shoulder.

"You alright? You look sick."

June couldn't speak she just stared at the phone and the message on it. Like it had her trapped in a death grip, she couldn't breathe.

'Throw the game tonight or we will share your little secret.'

There was a picture attached, an older one. Taken through a window, it was of June. She was naked, clearly in the middle of getting dressed and she had a little something extra that was very visible.

June knew the pic well it had been shown to her as blackmail before but this number was local, how had they gotten this? June felt so ill, the tears starting up. Then turning to anger, Carmine reached over and plucked the phone from June's grasp, looking at it before handing it to Rosie. June went to grab for it but Carmine snatched her wrist and yanked it down. June's secret was out, she figured the laughing would come next and the prodding. She just wanted to me herself why couldn't people accept that?

"Hey, you got a game to play. We will take care of this, drinks after."

Carmine shoved June away letting go of her wrist and pointing inside.

"Go, don't you throw it either or I'll whoop your ass. We will be waiting outside the locker room."

June stared at them for a second, her heart racing filled with conflicting emotions. She didn't really have another choice, she'd just leave after the game, go to another school. A few others had wanted her, she could outrun this. Or, so she told herself.

Carmine glanced up at Rosie.

"Yeah, I know someone who can help, watch the game I'll catch you inside."

Rosie said before Carmine could speak, and kissed the Shark girl's cheek before pulling out her own phone and texting a few people. Carmine walked inside, whistling as if her new friend's life secret hadn't been just shown to her in a threatening text. Not that she wasn't used to that sort of thing, or opening minded about it. She did know exactly who to introduce June too, though.

The game went on as planned June was on the bench for most of the time, being new they weren't going to start her. Around the third quarter, the small forward was knocked down, she seemed to be hurt so June was in. She wasted no time making herself known. Playing her position quiet well, and even scoring a few layup's and a foul shot. Meanwhile, Rosie reappeared and sat down with Carmine in the stands.

"All taken care of."

She said with a grin and Carmine gave her a kiss.

"Sweet, thanks. She's alright, deserves a chance."

Carmine said while the pair watched the game, June's team managed to win in a 34 to 28 score. June figured she would just slip out of the locker room after everyone was gone, but true to their words Carmine and Rosie where there waiting. The taller shark girl hesitated and lowered her head.

"So, you know now…"

She admitted sounding smaller.

"Know that you are a damn good shot? Shit, I knew that from the beer pong game! Let's go drink! I told you I would introduce you to my friends!"

Carmine exclaimed and turned with Rosie motioning for June to follow. June looked up, completely shocked at the reaction, her face turned very red. But, then she just smiled and hurried along after them. The trio went back to Carmine's place and spent the night drinking, laughing, talking about everything under the sun before passing out. Well June passed out. She remembered telling a joke and Carmine playfully shoved her and then she was down.

She woke up the next day. Again, on Carmine's couch, by the feeling of someone sitting on her feet. She sat up with a start seeing Carmine there. Who poked her on the forehead between the eyes and laughed.

"Did you know you snore!? It's like a wildebeest!"

June blushed and Carmine just laughed even louder.

"Hey, grab a coat we are gonna meet a friend."

Carmine barked out before moving towards the door. June grumbled and got up. She had some extra clothes with her, so she got presentable at least before grabbing a light jacket and following Carmine. The duo walked along the streets.

"So, who are we meeting?"

June asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, this girl I know, you'll like her. Well maybe, she is kinda bratty."

"Bratty huh? I know lots of girls like that."

"Yeah, but she is kinda cool. She acts tough."

Carmine snickered.

"Hey, thanks for…being cool about…you know."

"What? The whole arm wrestling thing? You will catch up to me one day scrub."

Carmine refused to bring it up, it was just another notch in her cool factor. Though she did slug June in the arm which caused her to snorted softly through her nose as if to say 'huh', and then lifted her fist, which Carmine smacked her own fist against the side of. They walked in silence for a while, June's head was still aching. She needed coffee, she looked over at Carmine.

"So, where are we meeting this friend?"

June asked.

Carmine went to reply when someone else spoke.

"Carmine, you best have a good reason for waking me up so damn early."

The voice was smaller and so was the person it came out of, a smaller grey shark in a blue hoodie, with her hair back in a pony tail and blue eyes walked up and seemed to grumble up at Carmine, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed staring up at the more powerful shark.

"Your friend?"

June asked with a chuckle.

"Yup, June meet Kat. I thought you two could hang while I go take care of something."

Carmine smirked at seeming how upset Kat was.

"I wanted you to meet the new girl, she is kinda cool. Take care of her for me."

With that Carmine turned and walked off leaving the two sharks behind.

"Carmine! Dammit! She always pulls this shit!"

Kat seemed to fume before looking up at June, she looked her up and down and then cocked her head to the side. As if waiting for something. June rubbed the back of her head a bit confused. Carmine had not lied, Kat was defiantly bratty but it was kinda cute. June smirked and then spoke.

"You… wanna get a coffee? My treat, I got this wicked headache."

Kat brightened up a bit at that.

"Well, I guess if you are paying. I can at least have a coffee with you. What did you say your name was?"

"Juniper, but you can just call me June, Kat, right?"

The smaller shark girl nodded and the pair walked off, continuing to talk. Rosie, who had been waiting around the corner, chuckled and snagged Carmine's hat.

"Being nice huh? Be careful you will ruin your rep."

Carmine reached for the hat before giving a toothy grin.

"Oh yeah!"

She bent down and scooped Rosie onto her shoulder. Making the taller dog squeal and kick her legs lightly.

"I'll show you what my Rep is!"

Carmine said carrying Rosie off, who was laughing the whole way.


End file.
